


Cherries and Pinewood

by axrtgyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Huening Kai, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beomgyu Has Strong Pheromones, Beomgyu Is A Romantique, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Huening Kai, Jealous Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mpreg, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Possessive Behavior, Presenting Huening Kai, Rutting, Shh I never said that, Side Ship Yeonbin period, Top Kang Taehyun, lmao I think it’s safe to say I was certainly on crack writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrtgyu/pseuds/axrtgyu
Summary: Choi Beomgyu is quite shy and keeps a low profile. His most striking features are his soft brown eyes that could pierce into your soul if they wanted to. The Omega was often mistaken for an Alpha due to his incredible height and nobody was really able to smell his scent.All until one normal afternoon, at track, the boy suddenly collapses to the ground in burning pain...and one boy saw it all. Will that boy be able to control himself after smelling the rare scent of Beomgyu's Pheromones.orChoi Beomgyu has rare pheromones and an unusually strong scent for an omega. One day, his heat is triggered unexpectedly and Kang Taehyun is the witness.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 36
Kudos: 290





	1. Unusual Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, make sure to tell me if you spot any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense in the book! Enjoy reading.💗

date in book ; Wednesday 28th October 2020

Romantique. Omega Choi Beomgyu was a romantique. He probably fantasied about love more than the actual thought of being in love. Beomgyu believed alpha and omega relationships shouldn’t just be about pleasing and doing everything for the alpha and treating the omega poorly. He was looking for someone who would share the same idea as him.

Beomgyu was tall, built quite well and had piercing but the softest dark brown eyes. One could mistaken him for an alpha almost. If it wasn’t for the incident a few weeks ago, people wouldn’t of known he was an omega.

You see, Beomgyu’s mother had trained him to hide his pheromones out in public, just incase he was running from an alpha or if he went out at night.

This incident happened at track practice. The omega decided to go to the after school club even though he had been battling a stomach ache through the day. He had the choice to go home but letting his coach down wasn’t what he wanted as he had a good impression.

Beomgyu put all of his effort in every race though he wasn’t feeling his best. He wanted the scholarship he promised his father he would get.

The training was going well until the boy felt his body getting extremely hot and his legs getting weaker. Pain and desire swam through his lower area, giving him a burning sensation all the way from his abdomen down to his inner thighs. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he dropped down on his knees, crawling before collapsing to the side and releasing a small groan.

He knew his heat had started and now the control over his pheromones were getting weaker. A strong and intoxicating smell of cherries and pinewood released into the air, distracting the alphas from their running.

Beomgyu laid flat on the ground, placing one hand on his stomach as he groaned. He looked to the right, noticing his coach jogging towards him, holding a water bottle.

He looked to the left to see a boy with doe-like beautiful eyes, pinching his nose but keeping his distance. That was the first time the omega had ever seen something like that happen.

It’s not like good alpha’s didn’t exist in the world, Beomgyu just expected to be taken advantage of as the law had said. Basically alphas could do whatever they wanted to omegas and it wouldn’t be considered rape. Consent didn’t matter when it came to alphas.

The doe-eyed boy continued making eye contact with Beomgyu, keeping one hand on his hip and tilting his body to the side a little. Hints of red flashed his eyes a few times but he remained still, not approaching the raven-haired boy visibly in hear.

The coach had forcefully sent the rest of the alphas home, threatening them that they would be banned from getting a scholarship if they had approached Beomgyu. The coach quickly bent down, keeping is distance from Beomgyu and passing him a water bottle.

“Taehyun-ah” Beomgyu heard the voice say and turned his head to the left, watching the alpha. “Stay here with him, I’m getting the school’s medical team,” the coach explained and sprinted to the two doors, roughly opening them.

Taehyun stepped closer as the sickly sweet smell of slick got stronger. Beomgyu was undeniably the sweetest-smelling omega Taehyun had ever smelled and that drew him closer and closer to pinning him down and touching him inappropriately.

One reason why Taehyun was trusted by the teachers and coaches was because of his strong views and beliefs as an alpha. Taehyun was against society and hated the way omegas and betas were treated by law. He hated the fact that alphas got so much privilege and love. How they were always the ones seen as almighty and strong. Even finding a job was a problem for omegas. That’s how messed up and unfair the society was and the red-haired male despised it.

Taehyun didn’t care if his other alpha friends disagreed with it, he didn’t care if his obnoxious parents disagreed with it and he didn’t care if he was horny and wanted it so bad. He believed in omega rights as well as his own. His own rights he created.

Beomgyu didn’t know who this person was but knew his name was Taehyun. He had never really focused on the people he was teamed with but on himself as he knew he was an omega and being one of the best track runners at his school was a hard spot to maintain when you were competing with alphas.

The boy groaned, pulling his shirt up a little, revealing his nicely defined torso. Beomgyu wasn’t skinny, he was more lean. The latter pinched his nose again as he looked at Beomgyu’s pale torso, begging to be touched. He stepped closer, to the point where he was practically swimming in Beomgyu’s attractive cherry and pinewood scent. Taehyun held the other’s hand softly and removed it, using his other hand the pull the shirt down, keeping his torso covered.

Taehyun fought back the need to give it to him right there. It was never this hard before, maybe because of the way Beomgyu smelled or maybe because of the connection between his and the other’s innocent eyes. The innocent eyes that made Taehyun want to ruin the poor omega's body and make him beg and be stubborn.  
Maybe Taehyun was a little curious about what it would feel like if someone did that to him.

Beomgyu placed his left hand on Taehyun's thigh, gripping the other male's shorts as the pain was getting more unbearable. This wasn't his first heat but it felt worse than any other heat he had experienced. Beomgyu couldn't think straight.

The omega threw his head back and moaned, getting too much pleasure from that small touch. The pleasure turned into the excruciating desire of lust when Taehyun moved his hands away, quickly pinching his nose again. Beomgyu’s sensitive neck was exposed and was begging to be marked up, abused, asking for a mating bite. 

A few tears could be seen escaping from Beomgyu’s emotion-filled eyes.

Taehyun checked out his body, noticing the wet patch on Beomgyu’s shorts meaning his touch must have brought him to edge. Taehyun felt bad. The pain must’ve been unbearable to Beomgyu.

“God, you look so vulnerable laying here like this,” he said, hesitating to bring his hand to Beomgyu’s forehead. “I’m begging you, Taehyun” Beomgyu pouted, kicking his shoes off. Taehyun blinked carefully. “Take my pain away. Give me what I need” he moaned out loud.

“Mate me.”

Beomgyu woke up inside the school nurses office, completely exhausted. He noticed a boy napping peacefully in the corner of the room with terrible scratches over his arms. Beomgyu felt defeated. He thought he remembered everything that had happened last night except something seemed off. Why did the boy have scratches on his arms? Beomgyu noticed the pain was completely gone and it seemed as if his heat had vanished.

“You’re awake” Taehyun spoke, causing Beomgyu to shoot up. A sudden shock of pain travelled up his back and he let out an unintentional loud lewd moan, causing the door to immediately open. “Choi goddamn Beomgyu. What did I tell you about using suppressants? Hiding your pheromones won’t always save you. Do you know what you’ve caused?” a woman came in screaming, heels clicking as she paced back and forth.

“Mom, I’m sorry but for some reason it came early yesterday. I think it was because of the hard training because it hurt more than when I first got it,” Beomgyu apologised, carefully sitting up. Taehyun scratched his neck, keeping silent. "Wait, seriously? We should speak to the school nurse about it. Your heat isn't supposed to hurt more than the first time you got it" Taehyun spoke, carefully standing up.

“Oh hello there hottie!” she babbled, making Beomgyu embarrassed. He grabbed his pillow and threw it at her, making her more agitated than she already was. “Treat your alpha mother with respect.” she rolled her eyes before turning around again to see Taehyun.

Taehyun immediately bowed, introducing himself. Beomgyu’s mother laughed. “You’re handsome. Are you the one who fucked my son?” she smiled, tilting her head.

Beomgyu gasped. “Mom!!” he shouted and she immediately cleared her throat. “I mean, are you the boyfriend of my son? You look like the perfect alpha. Nice body proportions, very innocent-looking but that’s fine. You look pretty scratched up? ImsorryifmysonwasroughIsuspectedhedbelikethatinbed” she chattered, chuckling a little at the end as her son practically died on his bed.

“Mom, please get out. Me and him have to talk,” Beomgyu sighed, carefully standing up and pointing to the door. The lady giggled before winking and shutting the door. To the omega‘s surprise, Taehyun locked it and approached the other male. “What are you-“ Beomgyu was cut off by a harsh push to the wall.

“Next time, don’t come to practice if you have a sudden stomach ache, take your suppressants and don’t go touching other alphas. Okay?” Taehyun spoke quietly, connecting eyes with the latter.

“Other alphas? I’m not that kind of person.” he immediately defended himself. The red-haired male rolled his eyes. “You heard what I said. Don’t go touching other alphas from now on.” he repeated himself and leaned closer to Beomgyu, intertwining his fingers with his own — an unexpected soft act.

“You omegas should know how to control your heats especially being around alphas. You're even lucky I have morals and didn't rape you,” Taehyun adds on, sighing before releasing Beomgyu from his grip. Before the raven-haired boy knew it, he was pinned to the wall again.

"Because for some reason. You smelled stronger and sweeter than any of the other omegas I've smelled" the alpha growled before heading towards the door.

Beomgyu was left standing speechless. "So what happened to your arms?" he asked, keeping his hands behind his back. The blood-haired alpha sighed.

"Watch your back, Beomgyu. Now people know how you smell and if I was struggling to hold myself back, just imagine what all these other alphas at this school would do to you."


	2. Doctors Appointment

date in book ; Thursday 26th November 2020

Confused. That's how Beomgyu had been feeling for the past few weeks after the heat situation. He was sitting in the doctor's office with his alpha mother, waiting to be called up for a check up. Beomgyu wasn't usually at the doctor's but because of the extremely intense heat he had on that one normal afternoon, his mother had forced him to go.

"Mom, do I really need to be here?" he asked, sulking. He hated seeing his doctor because of the relationship between him and his mother. They were really good friends and his mother would often tell the doctor personal and embarrassing things about him. Beomgyu didn't really have a problem with the doctor but he had a problem with his mom.

"My little omega could be in danger but I, his mother, won't help. Of course you do, stupid." she fake sulked then smacked his head, earning a groan from the boy. Beomgyu already wanted to leave and the appointment hadn't even started. A man opened the door and called out his name but it wasn't the man he expected to see. It was someone younger-looking and had a familiar scent.

"Hello, Mrs Choi, is this your son Beomgyu?" the man asked. He was proably around the same height as Beomgyu and had nice dark hair with a very handsome face — but he didn't smell like an alpha to Beomgyu. This doctor smelled like fresh orchids and he knew his mother was smelling it as well just by the way her eyes glowed when she looked at him. "Yes, this is my son." she responded, standing up and walking towards him.

The latter gripped her arm. "Mom...I-I uh I'm scared" he stuttered and gave her a small nervous smile. "No need to be scared, I won't do anything harmful to you. By the way, name is Kim Seokjin but please call me Jin.” the doctor smiled and opened the door to the hallway. Beomgyu's mom grabbed his hand and dragged him so that both of them were following after.

"Okay, tell me about yourself, Beomgyu" Jin said, bringing up his notepad and a sharp blue pen that could most likely poke your eye out. Beomgyu blinked twice.

”Uhh, my name is Beomgyu, I'm 18, I'm on the school's track team and I like to draw." the omega introduced himself and tapped his fingers on the chair.

Jin nodded and smiled. "So I was informed that a few weeks ago you had a strangely intense heat during track practice, correct?" the soft omega doctor asked and began noting down a few things. Beomgyu nodded and avoided looking at his mother.

"Can you describe how it felt?" He requested and brought his head up to Beomgyu again.

“Well, I knew I had started it the moment my stomach started burning up and my legs couldn't hold me up anymore. It wasn't too bad at first until I breathed in the air. I remember turning my head and seeing that alpha. For some reason, something completely changed in my body when I saw him. The pain became more unbearable when he approached me," Beomgyu described, earning a confused look from his mother. 

Jin nodded and wrote down a few things on his notepad. "Did this alpha touch you?" Jin asked, biting his lip a little as he focused on the young boy in front of him.

"Well, yes but he didn't touch me inappropriately. I don't really remember much but I remember he touched my hand and told me I looked too vulnerable," the anxious omega answered and earned a gasp from his mom.

”Pabo! All these weeks and you couldn't tell me you and that alpha had something special" she scolded, smacking Beomgyu's head. Jin laughed a little before gently touching her hand so she would calm down.

I guess it’s apart of omega nature to want peace, right?

"Beomgyu, I'm going to ask you a few important questions and don't feel embarrassed to answer them" Jin stated and gave him a reassuring smile, hoping to rid the awkwardness of that sentence. Beomgyu nodded carefully as his mother smirked at him.

"Have you ever had sex and if yes, when was the last time you had it" he asked, paying close attention to the younger. Beomgyu didn't want to open his mouth because he knew his mom would scream no matter what he said.

"I guess and it happened a couple months ago,” he whispered in response, looking at the roof. Beomgyu's mother choked on her spit. "Who was it? Answer me now, young man.” she jumped, shaking the poor boy's shoulders lightly, expecting an answer.

"If I tell you, you'll ban him from coming over" Beomgyu gulped, staring harshly at Jin. Jin blinked a few times and turned his head towards the latter’s mother.

Beomgyu's mother gasped. "You’re telling me this person has stepped foot into our house? You know damn well if it's Yeonjun I'll beat his ass" she threatened, crossing her arms. The omega became defensive. “Why does it matter if it was Yeonjun? It would’ve been worse if it was an alpha and I ended up getting pregnant.”

Jin cleared his throat and smiled brightly. “You know, I would’ve never known you were an Omega if this whole situation wasn’t about heats,” he implied and wrote a few things down on his notepad.

The mother chuckled a little. “Beomgyu, darling, release your pheromones.” she demanded, elbowing her son’s arm.

The boy’s alluring scent of cherries and pinewood released into the air, making one of Jin’s eyebrows raise. Jin knew Beomgyu was an omega but he was sure that his scent was too strong for one. Too intense and..rather interesting.

Jin stood up, heading towards the door and locking it, causing Mrs. Choi to stand up. “Calm down, I won’t hurt you.”

“I locked the door because you smell dangerously good, Beomgyu and don’t take it the wrong way. You’re born with something rare, something that makes your scent smell a bit stronger than how it should but don’t worry, I can prescribe you with medicine for that.” the omega doctor explained, scratching his head a few times.

“What if I want him to have strong pheromones? I want him to attract an alpha.” she implied and Beomgyu’s salty expression immediately switched to a pissed off one.

“Mom, I’m too young to mate. I’m not ready for it and I’m certainly not ready for children either.” he said, trying to keep his calm as his mom had been getting on his nerves. The alpha woman chuckled and kissed her teeth, turning back to Jin.

“Changing the subject, I would like to talk a little bit about that heat you had a few weeks prior.” the doctor started but suddenly stopped before letting out a small sneeze.

”I’m sorry, it appears I’m getting a little bit overwhelmed by your scent,” Jin apologised, wiping his nose with a tissue.

Though the raven-haired omega had stopped the pheromone leakage, the lingering smell of cherries and pinewood was still quite prominent in the air.”

“I’m quite sensitive to smells, especially sweet ones and you’re probably the sweetest I’ve come across.” Kim Seokjin smiled, chuckling a little before bringing up his notepad once again. 

“I just can’t put my finger on why your heat was that strong other than the alpha being the reason. I have never, in my whole time of being a doctor, seen something like this.The only thing I can do right now is to give you scent pills and stronger heat suppressors, the ones used for when an omega gets their heats too early.”

Beomgyu was handed a tub of pills that were blue and another tub that had white ones. Jin turned his head to Beomgyu’s mom.

“Make sure he takes two of the blue ones, which are the suppressors, once a week. Also make sure he takes one the white ones, which are to dampen down the strong scent, every three days.”

The pair walked out of the room, Jin following them out and shutting the door. “If you can, get in contact with the alpha and try to bring him next appointment. I would like to run a few exams.” he smiled and gave Beomgyu a few pats on the back before bowing to his mother and entering his office again.

later that day

“Hyung. I told my mom about the incident that happened at Taeyang’s party,” the omega started, observing his older’s face expressions through the FaceTime call.

Yeonjun’s relaxed face turned into a shocked one as he stopped focusing on the coffee he was making.

“Really? The whole thing?”

Beomgyu shook his head. “No. I just told her we..you know-“

A small relieved smile rested on the latter’s face, thankful. “We were both drunk. It was an accident anyways.”

“Yeah, I know. Let’s just never mention it again.” the raven-haired boy replied before picking up the remote to the tv in his room.

{currently editing chapters rn and changing story so if ur reading this while I’m doing so and nothing makes sense, sorry lmao}


	3. Yeonjun's Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end, they're quite important lel btw sorry if u see grammar mistakes lmaoosdkjf

date in book ; Friday 27th November 2020

"Hyung, stop pushing me!" Beomgyu growled, the older male teasingly pushing him as they walked through the school hallway. Yeonjun smirked. 

"I'm sorry but it’s fun to watch you annoyed.” he apologised, making Beomgyu pause in his tracks.

The annoyed omega furrowed his dark eyebrows in irritation. "Yeonjun, fuck off."

"And what's up with you? I said I was sorry! Why are you so mad at me then?" Yeonjun asked, surprised at the sudden abandonment of honourifics. The older leaned to pull on his shirt so he couldn't walk any further. 

Beomgyu scoffed and turned around, looking up at the elder with his piercing brown eyes. The older omega took a step back. 

"Woah, why are you looking at me like that? Is everything okay?" he asked before flinching when a low defensive growl came from the younger.

"I’m sorry. I don’t think I’m feeling well today." The younger apologised, running a hand through his hair as he avoided eye contact. 

Yeonjun took his best friend’s hand and lead him towards the male’s restroom, still confused at the mood swings. 

"What do you mean? Are you starting your heat again?" The older nodded, placing his hands on Beomgyu's smaller shoulders. 

The boy blinked a few times before leaning his head against the wall, still avoiding eye contact with Yeonjun. 

"It feels like a part of me is missing, hyung. Like when someone you’ve been with your whole life disappears. Beomgyu sighed, letting his eyelids fall as his curly eyelashes connected.

"Did something happen at home?" The blonde-haired male questioned, rubbing Beomgyu's cheek softly. Beomgyu shrugged, humming a sad tune softly. Not just any tune. Yeonjun recognized this tune as the old 'a lonely mate's' tune. 

This tune was a tune used by ancestors to call for their mate again, especially the mated alphas and omegas that lived far from each other. It wasn't hard for the older to recognize it as his parents used to play the tune to him so he could sleep peacefully.

The air was suddenly polluted with Beomgyu's addictive smell, however, there was a twist. An awful twist that gave off a very faint but still strongly depressing smell. 

"Hey! Stop that!" Yeonjun whisper-shouted, pinning Beomgyu to the wall. Beomgyu surprisingly didn't react like expected and kept calm, blinking slowly at the omega in front of him. The blondie wasn't entirely confused and immediately started to puzzle together a theory in his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," the boy sulked, with no intentions of stopping his pheromones from spreading throughout the male's restroom and most likely outside as well. 

That's just how strong they were. Sometimes it was a great thing to have, especially when being intimate but other times it was just absolutely unnecessary. And that is exactly why Beomgyu's mother had taught him how to hide them.

"I want to go home." the omega sulked, looking down at his hands. Yeonjun stood there thinking, crossing his arms as he stared at the upset boy. 

"Hell no, you're not leaving me alone." he stated, fear lurking around his words. Beomgyu looked up. 

“Don't you have all those alphas to hang out with? What about Choi Soobin?" he asked, confused. 

Yeonjun was a really popular omega at his school. To Beomgyu, it was as if God put the two together since Yeonjun could have been best friends with literally anyone. 

A large number of alphas also liked him and tried their best to get his attention, making it extremely dangerous for when the common months of ruts came.

flashback - yeonjun's pov

I walked down the surprisingly empty hallway, almost late to science. Beomgyu was tragically sick and decided to tell me when I literally waited outside his house for 20 minutes for his ass to come out. Honestly, Beomgyu is the dumbest person I know, I think. Not to mention the fact that he literally thought I was dying when I started my heat at his house. 

Which by the way, I got mine before him. I remember the stupid look on his face when his mom had to explain what was happening to me.

I noticed the lack of omegas around but it was probably because I was late and everyone had disappeared into their classes. 

Today I was very excited because I got an email from the school yesterday telling me I was picked out to work with Soobin as the school host. 

The school host's job is to basically host the morning news, host all the school shows and deliver messages from the school council to the classes at this school. 

I was mostly excited because it meant I would get the chance to be closer to him. I didn't have a crush on him, I was just really attracted to him. He was very different from my other alpha friends. If it weren't for his incredible strength and unbelievable height, I would've easily mistaken him for an omega.

I walked into school today probably looking my best. 

I wore a white dress shirt with a few opened buttons, high-waisted navy blue dress pants with a black choker, making me almost look like I was about to shoot an erotic movie. I opened the door to science class, walking slowly to my seat. I noticed the stares of the alphas in my class, even Soobin looked at me and he didn't really do that normally. 

I mean, I won't deny it, I do look sexy as fuck today and I'm not surprised people wouldn’t want to get a glance. I only dressed like this for the filming that me and Soobin would do next period.

Science didn't go well because we had to work in groups. It would've normally gone fine but today I was being touched by the people in my group. It was uncomfortable but I knew the teacher wouldn't do anything about it, so I just let it happen.

I entered the theatre room, still feeling disgusted and worried from earlier. It didn't help that I was alone either. 

Suddenly, the door opens to reveal Junghoon, one of the alphas who continuously try to force me into being their mate. He closed the door and immediately walked up to me. "Yah! What are you doing here?" I shout, crossing my arms in attempts to hide my slightly exposed chest. Junghoon smirked and next thing I know, I was against the wall. I brought up my hands by instinct in attempts of pushing him off me but it was no use. He was too strong. God, these alphas aren't shit.

"Fight me, Yeonjun. I want to see you try." Junghoon taunted bringing his hand up to my neck before leaning in. I didn't want it to happen but I couldn't stop him. Alphas are too strong for an omega to fight off. It ruined my pride and made me feel vulnerable. How close he was standing, how painful his strong grip on my slim waist was. I could feel my dignity slowly sinking as he forced his tongue into my mouth. 

This was the first time something like this had ever happened to me, something I always thought I was prepared for, something I thought I was strong enough to handle. But I'm just an omega and I'll have to let this happen because it's my fault in the end.

A tear slipped out of my right eye unintentionally as the growing emotions of shame and fear boiled up like hot water in a kettle inside me. I felt shivers down my body when his hands trailed down my side, making their way to my lower area. With every touch another tear fell softly, landing on my most likely flushed red cheeks. I felt his hands move up to the buttons of my pants, as if he was getting ready to undress me.

Junghoon finally pulled away. My head immediately dropped down to the floor as I silently cried, in hopes someone would find us before something bad happened. My chin was lifted up by the soft fingers of my offender. I slowly opened my eyes, connecting with his. That was when I realised why his smell had been stronger and his behaviour rougher. This alpha was on his rut and had most likely followed me after science class. But why me? 

I remember again. How fuckable I looked. No wonder I was picked.

By luck, the school bell rang, indicating the passing period/break was over and students had to return to getting education. Junghoon let me go and I immediately dropped to the floor, hugging my knees as it felt as if that was the only thing I could hold onto. 

I thought about the way he touched me as guilt surrounded the room and reflected on me. I curled up closer into a ball and started crying again but this time it was out of resentment. Why did I always have to be the one everyone liked and wanted to mate? Why couldn't it be another omega like Wooyoung or Minho? Maybe it's good all of this happens to me. I really couldn't imagine something like this happening to Beomgyu, my best friend of all time. 

Speaking of Beomgyu, I don't want to tell him or else he might just end up fearing coming to this place and probably switching schools.

Not that I wanted my best friend to be tortured.

I guess I was so busy sobbing I didn't hear the door open. I noticed my name being called before feeling a large hand on my back, rubbing it slowly. It felt comforting. I didn't want to sound crazy but it felt as if I had been touched by an angel, sent right down from heaven. The instantaneous comfort I felt under this person's touch told me something about the person immediately. 

Shy, caring and probably great at leading. I honestly didn't know where I got this skill from.

Realisation hit me. It couldn't be Choi Soobin?!

"Yeonjun...hyung," the soothing voice called out again and this time I was sure it was Soobin. 

He called me hyung too... 

I lifted my head, showing him my current state. Broken down. His face expression changed immediately as he came closer before sitting next to me.

"Hello, Soobin." I greeted, voice shaky as I wiped the remaining tears that fell from my scarred eyes. Scarred after the vision I thought was a vision during the previous occurrences. To him, I probably looked dramatic and nervous.

"What's wrong?" Soobin asked, now rubbing my right shoulder. It made me feel more emotional that he cared. Choi Soobin cares about me. I broke down again, wiping the tears that shedded from my eyes at a fast pace.

"Soobin..I'm fine," I lied, avoiding looking his way.

\- "I can tell you're not fine by the way you look and smell." he implified. My shoulder become cold again and I heard what sounded like grunts. I guessed he stood up by the way his shadow looked on the floor.

I stood up as well. I couldn't miss this chance.

"Come closer to me, Soobin." I called out lightly, playing with the fingers behind my back. He looked down and stepped closer. Closer than I thought he would be.

"Will you tell me what's wron-"

Before he could finish, I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his torso. I felt him jump a little before hesitantly hugging back.

I had to think to myself for a second. Was this really happening? Why was he so warm and why did he smell so...positive? Soobin smelt soft and sweet, like something you know could give you cavities just by the way it looked. 

I inhaled, taking in the naturally calming scent before burying my head into his chest again. I was surprised Soobin didn't push me away but then again, I'm glad he didn't because then the situation would have lead to us being awkward. 

I was kind of shocked by how slim his waist was, giving me the perfect grip around his body. I closed my eyes, relaxing in his scent.

"Yeonjun, what th-"

"Shh, just stay here and hold me. Please?"

end of flashback

Hello everyone! Thank you for being patient and sorry for not coming out with a chapter sooner :( (And sorry that the last chapter was absolute trash and unrealistic af lmao) 

I have decided to explain a few random words n shit I've added into chapters at the end from now on, so that you understand.  
Anyways, I would also like to say that Yeonbin's growth will also be mentioned a few times throughout this book though the main focus is Taegyu. I hope everyone is alright with that<3

Also, if you have any good ideas, tips and whatever, my pms are open on Wattpad! Anyways chile, let me shut up and start writing chapter 4.

>𝐆𝐋𝐎𝐒𝐒𝐀𝐑𝐘 of shit I made up

a lonely mate's tune: A tune sang by a lonely omega during certain periods of missing it's alpha. It usually has a sad but soft flow.


	4. "His Omega"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be edited soon ! so it might look a little bit beta-like idk haha

date in book ; Friday 27th November 2020

Yeonjun had somehow managed to convince the younger to stay at school with him, though feeling completely disconnected from reality.

"I just really don't understand why YOU wouldn't be able to stay at school without me. You have all these people and alphas you can hang out with but you still beg me to be here. Even now when I don't feel myself" Beomgyu ranted, clearly pissed. Yeonjun sighed before opening the door for the younger. "You don't understand. I don't want to be around those kinds of people. Especially the fucking messed up alphas at this school" He spat, shutting the door behind him. Beomgyu frowned, completely taken aback by the new words that exited his hyung's mouth.

"What did you just say?" He asked, turning around to face the elder. Yeonjun rolled his eyes, annoyed at the fact that no matter how many times he tried to tell Beomgyu, it would lead to the same stupid questions. "I've told you this so many times, Beomgyu. The alphas at this school see me as an object. I bet you they don't give one little shit about my feelings. The only actual respectful alphas I actually know or have heard of are Choi Soobin, Yang Jeongin and Kang Taehyun." Yeonjun explained as him and Beomgyu started walking alongside each other.

Beomgyu almost choked on his spit. "You know Kang Taehyun?" He blinked in curiosity, paying all his attention to Yeonjun's tired face, waiting for some sort of information. Yeonjun nodded before speaking up. "Yeah, I only know him because he's friends with one of my unpresented friends"

\- "Really? Tell me more" Beomgyu insisted, thinking about the whole heat situation. He thought over it again. How did his heat stop immediately the night after? No way could Taehyun have-

\- "Why? Isn't he on your track team?" Yeonjun questioned as they turned, walking up the long school stairs.

"Yeah but I've never really t-talked to him" Beomgyu stuttered, remembering when Taehyun placed his hand on his. The sick and lonely feeling came back to Beomgyu, interrupting him from his exciting thoughts.

"So you have a thing for him? You know, he's quite aggressive. I remember there was one day where Soobin came to class with bruises and turns out they were all from Taehyun" Yeonjun babbled, letting his thoughts flow out his mouth like wind entering a room through a window. Beomgyu didn't have the energy to talk anymore and just remained silent, not paying much attention anymore. He couldn't bear the sadness. It felt like someone had died, like he was abandoned, as if his mother had told him he was useless and meant absolutely nothing. However, on Yeonjun's side, he was completely shocked.

"Holy shit so you do have a thing for him? Two society rebels together would make great children" He whisper shouted, playfully hitting Beomgyu's shoulder a few times before bending down a little to check the boy's face. Yeonjun and Beomgyu didn't have much of a height difference, they were pretty much the same height but Yeonjun liked wearing thicker shoes and boots, making him at least 4 centimetres taller.

Beomgyu looked like he was about to break down. His soft brown eyes watered up, eyebrows furrowed as his cheeks were tinted with a beautiful shade of light pink, making him look heavenly to Yeonjun. "Wait, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Yeonjun panicked on the inside, holding Beomgyu's soft face. Yeonjun knew damn well Beomgyu's mother would beat his ass if she found out he let something happen to Beomgyu. Beomgyu crying was also the worst thing ever though it was almost the prettiest thing to look at.

"It's not that, I feel-" Beomgyu was cut off by footsteps coming down the stairs and approaching the two, who were standing in one of the places that connected the two sets of stairs together. Yeonjun looked up and exhaled in relief when he realised it was just his friend Huening Kai. "Hey, hyung!" He greeted, bowing in front of Yeonjun. Yeonjun smiled and turned to Beomgyu.

"Class starts in like 2 minutes so why are you guys just chilling here?" Huening Kai questioned, crossing his long arms as he admired Beomgyu, who was focused on the plain wall. Yeonjun shrugged. "We were just talking about a few things, nothing special" He responded, playing with Beomgyu's fluffy hair. Huening Kai nodded and waved, making his way down to the second floor, Yeonjun supposed.

Beomgyu blinked a few times. The boy didn't smell like anything, literally nothing. Huening Kai turned his head and the two's eyes met, making Beomgyu feel more curious about him. Hasn't he presented yet? Where is he from? What is he? Filled Beomgyu's brain before Yeonjun's voice became loud again.

\- "Let's go" He insisted and took Beomgyu's hand.

\- "Who was that?"

\- "Huening Kai, aka Soobin's best friend aka the brattiest bitch breathing on this earth"

\- "How come I don't know him? He seems pretty popular to me" Beomgyu asked, genuinely confused as to why this person was unknown to him. It's not like Beomgyu knew everyone at the school, it was just weird that he didn't know Huening Kai as he knew basically all of Yeonjun's friends.

\- "Well, he is pretty popular among the sophomores and if I'm correct, he should be in your classes"

\- "Really? I never noticed"

\- "How about we split ways now and you meet me at the east lunch hall so I can introduce you to my friends? I always eat at your dry ass lunch hall with all the boring people so how about you join me and my squad this time?" Yeonjun insisted placing a hand on his shoulder before giving him a small smile and turning around to the direction where his classes would be. Beomgyu nodded, turning around and doing the same.

lunch / beomgyu's pov

I shut my locker, making sure to grab the sour candy I had purchased a few days earlier. I was a huge fan of sweet things, especially candy and sour gummies, not so much chocolate though. Today I was meant to order from the cafeteria as my mother had told me to, but I didn't really find much interest in seafood and Tuesday was usually the most common day we'd have it. I'd usually eat at the west cafe, which was closer to my classes and I already had friends to eat with there. The two other crackheads I would hang out with were Wooyoung and Hyunjin though like half the lunch hall thought it was weird that an alpha hung out more with omegas than its own second gender.

Today I was a little bit nervous because I was going to be eating with Yeonjun's friends and that also meant meeting them for the first time. Yeonjun had talked about his friends a lot, especially the lowkey weird alpha, Choi Soobin. I myself was pretty shy and quiet, I guess I could say, but that didn't mean I was that person that was always nervous and blushed 24/7. However, Choi Soobin, that alpha was probably the weirdest one at our school. I remembered my first time seeing him around school, he got nervous or shy pretty much all the time and it didn't look like he had many friends. But as much as I thought it was strange, I really liked seeing it as well. I liked that not all alphas had dominant trashy personalities with literally zero morals.

Then I thought about the tall boy that walked past us in the morning. He was really handsome but maybe on the cuter side if he wasn't wearing the school uniform. Our school did have uniforms but we had certain days we'd need to wear it. Mondays and Thursdays were usually the days.

I opened the door to the east cafe, expecting it to be quiet but honey was I wrong. It was way louder than the one on our side. I wasn't even surprised that Yeonjun liked coming here, it suited his personality very well. Wild. Social. Maybe a little bit frightening at times? I brought out my phone, getting ready to message him until I heard a voice shout my name. I looked to my left to see Yeonjun sitting at a table with three other boys. The really unique one who was named Kai. The one Yeonjun was obsessed with, named Choi Soobin and lastly, someone I didn't even recognise at first. Kang Taehyun. His hair was...blonde?

Something in my body clicked when I saw him. The feeling of feeling relieved was probably my favourite feeling. That's when I noticed the terrible feelings of sickness and despair had left my body, leaving me feeling peaceful and connected. Connected to what? I only looked at him, for god's sake. That's when we finally made eye contact. Looking into his eyes felt like I was watching the ocean. They were full of emotion, meaning, passion and dignity. I knew, I could just tell he was big on things like respect and probably intelligence. I gulped, watching him run his hand through his newly dyed blonde hair. Damn he looked hella good.

I got my legs to walk, keeping a slower pace as I needed time to think of a place I could sit.I noticed the only available seat was next to Taehyun. What a coincidence. This happens in literally every love story. I smiled as I approached the friend group, feeling as if I had invaded someone else's thing.

\- "Hey, Yeonjun" I greeted, taking the seat next to Taehyun, his strong pheromones showering over me. I noticed my body relaxing. Relaxing without my consent? Yeonjun looked at me and smiled. "You made it, loser. How are you feeling?" He asked, glancing at Soobin. I sighed. Yeonjun was head over heels for that alpha and I never understood why. I decided to just shake my head, bringing out my phone.

"Hello, Beomgyu, my name is Huening Kai! That's Taehyun, that's Soobin and you obviously know Yeonjun" Huening Kai spoke up. I nodded and smiled. I noticed Soobin looking up at me. "Yeonjun talks about you a lot!" He says and I raise my eyebrows almost immediately. His voice was so unexpectedly deep! I mean, he may be an alpha but not all alphas have the 'average' alpha looks and traits. Like Taehyun for example. Taehyun is shorter than me, not by a lot but he still is and I'm an omega.

I chuckled. "Wow, really? Yeonjun pretty much only talks about you" I sighed playfully. I suddenly felt a hard kick to one of my shins, resulting in sharp pain. It was as if I could already feel a bruise forming. I let out a low groan, eyeing Yeonjun who was already shooting daggers at me. "Beomgyu, aren't you going to order food?" The soft voice from beside me talks, making my head turn. It's as if hearing his voice was just enough to make me happy. Oh how he said my name as well. Beautiful.

I shook my head, leaning back into the seat. "He hates seafood." Yeonjun says before I can. Huening Kai gasped, dramatically placing down his chopsticks. "You can't sit with us anymore" He teases and I let out a small chuckle. He had really beautiful eyes. They looked so unique and just..mesmerizing. "I like your eyes, a lot. They're really beautiful, well, your whole face is" I blurt out, gulping after verbalising my thoughts. I didn't really intend on saying that, it just slipped out like nothing. I figured it was best to just stay silent and smile and hope that Yeonjun wouldn't open his mouth for revenge.

"Flirting to stay relevant?" Yeonjun smirked, licking his plump lips. I rolled my eyes.

\- "So what-"

\- "Here, Beomgyu" I turned my head to Taehyun, looking down at what he had insisted I take. It was a lunch box filled with bibimbap, basically rice mixed with different vegetables. I looked up at Taehyun again. "You're sharing food with me?" I ask politely, a small smile forming on my lips. It was cute. He's cute.

\- "Yes, take it. Wouldn't it be a shame to go a whole school day without food in your system?"

\- "I mean, I do it a lot so I'm pretty much used to it" I smile. It was a kind offer, but I really didn't want to be a burden or have to repay him everyday for it. I'd rather starve.

\- "Then I guess you're coming here everyday" He says, making me confused.

\- "Huh? Why?"

\- Yeonjun's voice is suddenly heard, interrupting the moment me and Taehyun were having. "Oh don't be so clueless, he wants to feed his omega"

His...omega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw, Taehyun's pov will come up soon, just not now. i rlly want to touch in on his feelings and thoughts abt beomgyu as well as life in general, but i think it's too soon and i don't want to ruin the storyline ahah


	5. Approaching Feelings, maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not updating in a while! I’ve been busy with finals and shit. Also, I haven’t had wifi in two weeks and I have low ass data rn so this chapter had to wait a little :’(
> 
> Also, I am unable to upload this on wattpad lmfoahdg bc of low data so if you can, inform people in the comments that I have updated on here or whatever. (You rlly don’t need to do this if you don’t want to)
> 
> {also sorry for grammar mistakes ! )
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS BY THE WAY🎄💕❤️

date in book ; Friday 27th November 2020

The omega sighed, taking a seat on the lonely wooden bench outside the school premises. Day6 played through his apple earphones as he admired the lovely scenery in front of him.

The wind blew, not too rough but just perfect.

It didn’t feel so lonely anymore and Beomgyu didn’t understand why.

How at the start of the day, he wasn't feeling well at all but after sitting at his older friend’s table, the emotions of loneliness started fading away. Especially after getting a whiff of the blonde alphas scent.

“I’m crazy,” Beomgyu verbalised, sighing after.

“Why?” He heard a voice say and immediately snapped his head towards the left, a blonde figure leaning against the plain white wall. This school seemed pretty plain. Nothing really extravagant about it. Just a plain white school with a bunch of track and swimming awards.

The calming scent of Kang Taehyun brushed past the latter’s nose like walking past an open coffee shop. Beomgyu knew he had to be careful to not get addicted.

beomgyu’s pov

My heart beat fast once again, as if I had finished a race or something. I definitely panicked like the panicked human being I am. I mean, it’s Taehyun, and a handsome alpha!

“You know, that’s a good question. I don’t really know why but I feel like I am,” I babble, paying attention to my music.

I heard footsteps approaching me. I prayed he wouldn’t take the seat next to me. It was already awkward after the whole heat situation and him being in the same friend group as Yeonjun was bad enough.

But at the same time,

I think I enjoy his company.

Me and Taehyun talked for a while. I opened up about myself a little bit, which usually would’ve been very uncomfortable but there was just something about him and his nature that made me feel as if I could...trust.

Our topics changed a lot, going from food to sports and even to the unfair abo laws. I couldn’t actually believe my ears when Taehyun talked about his opinion on it. It was as if he was an omega or even a beta.

“Why are you so different from all these alphas?” I questioned, turning to look at his now blank face, the emotions that once rested there gone completely.

Taehyun sighed and furrowed his eyebrows.

“My parents,” he responded before licking his lips and swallowing. I smiled. “Isn’t that great? Your parents must be amazing!” 

Taehyun shook his head. It didn’t take me long to notice his knuckles that were starting to turn white due to how hard he clenched his fists.

“My parents want me to abide by the rules of the law. They tell me it’s a privilege and I should use it,” Taehyun started, looking into my eyes once again.

I bet he was studying my face as well, because I was sure I had been blushing hard.

“but Beomgyu, I don’t get pleasure from harassing omegas. In fact, if I’d ever did that, my heart would’ve been poisoned by guilt. Forever.” He continued and somehow managed to sit closer to me. 

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest once again. I bet he could hear it too. Maybe he didn’t even need to hear it because the blush on my face was probably so prominent as well as my ears being decorated with an embarrassing red shade.

“T-Taehyun, I’m so sorry for assuming.” I apologised weakly. 

The alpha gave me one of his soft smiles. Kang fucking Taehyun is really doing something to me.

author’s pov 

“It’s alright. How have you been though?” The blonde asked, batting the cute eyelashes resting on top of his anime-like doe eyes. 

Beomgyu looked down at the ground. He hadn’t felt better, especially in the presence of one specific alpha. There was something different about Kang Taehyun. A ticklish feeling of excitement would boil like soup in Beomgyu’s stomach every time the alpha would look at him — but they’d just met?!?!

“I’ve never felt better. Especially sitting here with you.” The omega responded, breathing slowly and softly as he admired the birds flying from tree to tree.

Taehyun raised his eyebrows. “You get that feeling too?”

Beomgyu turned his head towards the shorter boy once again, giving him a small confused look. “What feeling?” 

The doe-eyed male shook his head before biting his lower lip. A habit he discovered he had that would happen whenever he was in thought or regret.

“Nevermind. Maybe it’s just my...alpha instincts,” he replied hesitantly before standing up and patting his bottom, getting off any dust or dirt.

Beomgyu checked him out, eyes slowly moving up to his face as he admired each and every one of the younger male’s body parts of his dainty hourglass figure. Starting from his long and thin legs that still complimented his round ass, up to his prominent hips that hugged onto the waist of his school bottoms perfectly and that small waist of his that would be perfect to hold — and that soft-looking, milky white neck of his that was just begging to be kissed or cuddled up to.

Choi Beomgyu realised Kang Taehyun was ultimately perfect. Everything about him was the absolute definition of the human being everybody wants to and should want to be.

“Are you done staring so I can leave?” 

The silence was broken and Beomgyu cleared his clogged throat, looking multiple directions before deciding to also stand up on his weak knees.

“I wasn’t staring, I was just….observing.” The raven-haired male quickly defended, ears burning.

Taehyun chuckled. “Observing my body? Do you want to touch it, Omega?” He teased, placing his two stronger hands on the Omega’s waist before forcing his body closer — to the point where their lower bodies touched, creating friction.

Beomgyu gasped. “Someone might see us,” the boy whispered as he turned his head both sides to look behind the alpha, who just laughed in response.

The sound of a heart breaking could be heard if you listened close enough as the alpha took his warm hands away from Beomgyu’s now-lonely waist.

“I was just joking, Beomgyu. See you Monday, same place?”

Beomgyu opened his mouth to talk but quickly shut it before any noises came out and simply nodded instead — maybe a little too quickly for his own liking. 

“F-fuck Taehyun...that feels so good…” Beomgyu moaned, arching his back to extend the penetration he was receiving from his beloved alpha.

Taehyun smirked, teasingly brushing over the males prostate each and every fast thrust he gave the Omega, causing him to whine louder each time and eventually beg.

“Oh, alpha. P-please fuck me harder~” 

“Beomgyu? BEOMGYU!” A voice shouted, making the raven-haired boy’s eyes open almost immediately. Beomgyu groaned at being awoken but groaned louder when he realised it was Yeonjun.

“Why the fuck are you in my house at this time on a Friday night, don’t you party?” He spat, looking under his covers to observe the tent in his boxers. The pissed expression remained on his face.

“Why are you so grumpy? Is it because I interrupted your lovely wet dreaming.” Yeonjun teased, chuckling a little at the other omega’s third groan in like 30 seconds.

“Shut the fuck up before I come there and slap you.” He threatened, sitting up and bringing his knees to his chest in attempts to make his hard on invisible to his hyung.

Yeonjun on the other hand laughed. “Hope it’s my ass.”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes before focusing on Yeonjun for the last time. “Why am I still fucking hard?” He whispered to himself, in hopes the older wouldn’t hear.

“Anyways, I’m here for advice.”

date in book ; Monday 30th November 2020

The weekend went by pretty fast, or maybe really fast to Beomgyu because he was absolutely dreading bullying awareness week. It meant being in groups with alphas and having to work together with new people.

Beomgyu was a person that didn’t do well working with others, usually staying extremely quiet and not doing anything or just being completely fed up with the group he was put on and skipping that class.

This time, it was a whole week, meaning they’d be with the same group for five days and four whole periods. The only reason why they excluded the last period was so that students would get an hour to go to the library or just hang out with other groups before being allowed to exit the school ground.

The raven-haired omega found himself standing at the exact same location he and Taehyun last interacted at. 

Though too stubborn to admit it, Beomgyu was waiting for the latter — remembering what had happened three days prior. 

“I was just joking, Beomgyu. See you Monday, same place?”

It warmed his heart up a little, though the morning air was exceptionally cold.

The calming scent of the familiar alpha surrounded the Omega, making him sigh in peace. Taehyun has actually kept his word, meaning he meant it. He actually meant it. Taehyun actually wanted to meet Beomgyu again.

Just thinking about that has Beomgyu over to the edge, completely flustered — his stomach being filled with butterflies.

The dark-haired male turned around, locking eyes with his awaited alpha. “You actually waited for me. I really didn’t expect you to remember.” He stated, patting Beomgyu’s shoulder that was covered with his thick jacket.

“I didn’t expect you to come either, Taehyun. It’s the first time I’ve...met with an alpha.” Beomgyu confessed quietly and kept his eyes on Taehyun’s lips.

Taehyun smiled genuinely, the single dimple on the right side of his face greeting Beomgyu. Duality must be something all alphas have, huh. He thought as he subconsciously smiled back at the younger.

“I have bad news though. We’re not in the same group, neither class, so I don’t think we‘ll be seeing each other a lot this week.” Taehyun informed, expression changing into quite a disappointed one — though he tried his best to not show it.

Beomgyu showcased his fake smile. “That’s alright. I don’t really work well with others anyways.” He replied.

Taehyun scoffed almost as if he was hurt. “Ouch.”

“I-I didn’t mean-

“I have to go anyway. See you next week, I guess.”

And Beomgyu was left there, in his self-created puddle of guilt and dread.


	6. Unique Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { bullying awareness week ; part 1/3 }
> 
> hope u enjoy, I might triple update ;)

date in book ; Monday 30th November 2020

Beomgyu bit his lip, panicking as he watched Taehyun slip away and enter the school. The omega never intended on hurting his feelings, it just came out wrong.

Luckily, his phone started ringing. It was his best friend Yeonjun.

Beomgyu quickly picked up the phone.

“Hello?”   
“Hi Beomgyu! Are you at school yet?”

“Yes. I was just with Taehyun.”  
“Oo really? Secretly meeting up now?”

“Not really. I think I...upset him, hyung.”  
“How so?”

“Well, we both were disappointed at the fact that we couldn’t be in the same group and then I happened to blurt out how I don’t work well with others.”  
“Silly omega.”

“Bruh, it fucking h-hurts so bad.”  
“Are you going to cry?”

“Maybe…”

he said before hanging up the phone and rushing towards the male’s restroom. Tears were already forming in his heavy eyes, making them look glossier and prettier than they were already.

Before the raven-haired boy knew it, tears streamed down his face as his insides chewed him up. He didn’t understand. Why was he feeling so upset from such a small thing. It wasn’t as if Taehyun had abandoned him — heck, he barely even knew Taehyun to the point where he could cry from a small quarrel.

“What the fuck is wrong with me these days, it’s as if I’m hypersensitive or something,” the male said out loud, hoping to not be seen by an alpha. Alphas just loved picking on omegas and not even for good reasons.

As soon as the silver handle on the door turned, Beomgyu rushed into a random stall, quickly locking it.

“Beomgyu, I know you’re in here. I’m not going to judge you for crying.” a voice called out. The voice turned out to be his friend Yeonjun’s, as expected.

— but Beomgyu knew there was someone with him. It didn’t sound like one person would make that many footsteps at once.

“Yeah, Beomgyu. It’s alright.” the second person finally spoke up. It was the boy with the unique eyes, Huening Kai. Beomgyu could tell by the softness of his deep voice as well as his way of speaking.

Though they hadn’t talked that much, Beomgyu pretty much could tell what kind of person Kai was and a lot about him. It was something he was good at. Picking up on the different energies.

The omega also knew Huening Kai didn’t really have a prominent scent, making it hard for him to smell whether he was an omega or an alpha. It would’ve been mighty strange if the tall boy had been a beta, as he was definitely not built like one. Huening Kai was built more like an alpha than a lot of the alphas in his grade.

Beomgyu opened the stall, revealing his reddened face and tear-stained cheeks. His pretty long eyelashes now wet from the liquid moisturiser produced from his eyes. The boy pursued his lips, avoiding eye contact with both males.

Before the omega knew it, two warm arms were wrapped around his thin body, making him snuffle again. He hugged back, basking in Huening Kai’s empathy and love.

“I don’t know why you’re crying but I hope you feel better.” the younger smiles, rubbing Beomgyu’s back.

It was there the raven-haired omega could smell his scent clearer. Fresh orchids. Really beautiful flowers with such an attractive smell. I guess it really matched Huening Kai well, Beomgyu thought.

“Why am I even here?” the oldest pouted, arms crossed as he leant on the wall observing the two.

The two pulled away, visible blush on both of their soft-looking cheeks. It wasn’t long before Huening Kai stood close next to the omega and placed his hand on the latter’s soft stomach.

Yeonjun chuckled at Beomgyu’s small confused expression that quickly turned into a soft happy one when Huening Kai started rubbing in a slow, circular motion.

“That’s Huening Kai for ya.” Yeonjun giggled and the three males exited the restroom, all soft.

“We’re in the same group, hyung!” Huening Kai squealed, placing his large hands on Beomgyu’s shoulders. 

The omega jumped a little. “Where did you come from, Kai?”

“Oh, I was hanging out with some people and I saw you entering the same classroom I’m supposed to be in.” the younger explained, now standing beside him.

Beomgyu sighed in relief. “Thank god, I don’t know anyone here.” 

The presenting male chuckled at that and rubbed the shorter male’s back. “At least we can get to know each other better, right?” Huening Kai said and Beomgyu nodded right after, looking up to make eye contact with his partner out of luck.

A small smirk creeped up on Huening Kai’s face as his eyes shined, small hints of glowing red visible

— but Beomgyu happened to not notice it.

beomgyu’s pov ~

Day one of this annoying shit was going perfect until they gave us the task to create a lovely poster to hang up on the walls outside the classrooms. What the fuck?!?!

Like, what is the point of doing all this shit when they’ll just rip it up and throw it away after two months at least. I didn’t even understand how Huening Kai was motivated to work on the project. — But at the same time, he is a year younger than me and seems to enjoy being child-like. 

Not that it’s a bad thing, of course.

“Kai can you pass me the scissors?” I asked nicely, sporting a pretty smile and making sure he managed to see it. Which he did.

My task was to collect the printed out quotes, cut them and glue them into their decided places — which I decided on because the betas in my group couldn’t do things right to save their own lives.

I looked over towards the only alpha in our group — who was at the printing station. It looked as if he had printed out another set of quotes, which was annoying because all he did was sit there and print out random shit that we probably would never need.

I was sure he’d printed out ‘Keep Calm and Don’t Bully’ five times at least.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever takes me out of this hell, I’ll do. — And with that, I stood up and left the classroom, without Huening Kai noticing obviously.

At some point, me and Huening Kai had gotten in trouble four times for laughing and joking around. It wasn’t our fault the work was getting boring. I was even surprised when Kai verbalised his extreme hatred for this project and boredom for doing the same shit for three hours straight.

“I can’t even believe the fucking teacher held us hostage for an extra fifteen minutes. We are half wolves and half humans. Both sides need food to survive!” Huening Kai scoffed, laying down on one of the empty tables across the room. I chuckled and did the same, so we were both on different sides of the room.

“I hate being an omega. What about you?” I state before sitting up to look at the visibly larger boy. He gives me a small smile.

“You haven’t noticed?” he questions, running his hand through his mid-length dark hair. I shook my head, waiting for his answer.

Kai sighed peacefully. “I haven’t presented yet. I don’t have a second gender.” he admits and my jaw drops almost immediately.

“But you’re 17, Kai! You’re supposed to present at around the ages of 12-14.” I inform, still shocked at the sudden news. This whole time I thought he was a beta, though I didn’t even believe myself.

“I guess I’m a late bloomer,” he shrugs. “plus, my doctor is positive I'll hopefully present next year around the common months of an omega’s heat.”

My jaw drops once again, if that’s even possible. “You’re telling me you’re going to present as an omega?”

Huening Kai chuckles before nodding. “Both my sisters are omegas so it would make sense if I’m an omega too.” 

“But you don’t look like an omega,”

he shakes his head a little, scoffing in laughter before replying. “Take a look at yourself, Beomgyu. you’re fucking alpha material! I didn’t even know you were an omega until I heard the gossip about your heat.”

My eyes grew wide. Gossip? People talk about me? There are like over seven hundred people at this school and people talk about me?

“Why would people gossip about me?” I say to myself, turning my body so that my legs would dangle off the square table. Kai approached me.

“Nobody is safe at this school when it comes to gossip. You should hear what the alphas at this school say about Yeonjun hyung.” he exclaims, bringing up my hand and messing around with my pale fingers.

“Probably good things, right?”

“Disgusting things. Alphas really don’t hold back, do they?” 

I shook my head slowly, focusing on the depressing gray floor beneath the presenting male’s shoes. A hand approached me from behind before resting on my stomach. I must’ve had the latest reaction ever because I only noticed it when the hand started rubbing my belly, quite like earlier.

“Why do you do this?” I ask Kai. It’s as if I was interrogating him or something with all the questions I asked. 

Maybe I was curious about him since I’d never had a presenting friend before.

“I don’t know. I guess it’s been a habit of mine ever since my dad did it to me as a small child.” he responds, voice light and soft like if a feather could talk.

The bell suddenly rang, indicating the fifth period was over and the students could leave. Me and Huening Kai were supposed to be in the library or hanging out with our group somewhere but we decided to just stay in the classroom, promising our teacher we would leave right after clearing up.

author’s pov

“Where do you live, hyung?” the younger asked beomgyu, stopping suddenly. the older returned a smile at him, knowing already what he was going to ask.

“Why? Want to walk with me?” The omega teasingly says and huening kai immediately links arms with his, clicking his tongue.

“Duh!” he jumps and drags Beomgyu along with him,

— the two completely oblivious to a blonde-haired figure watching them intently from not too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taehyun’s coming soon😭 hope I didn’t drain y’all too much with beomkai <33 lmfoahdh
> 
> what do you think they say abt yeonjun tho??😳


End file.
